For the Love of Desserts
by TheUltimateIce
Summary: The pastries and cakes were too much for these girls. Because of those treats, they were dragged into this mess. KyouyaXOC, ?XOC (I'm leaving the rest of the pairings a surprise!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been thinking about putting this up, so I was like "What the heck" and put it up anyway. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Wow… This place is big…" The three girls stared at the giant building before them. Shayla folded her arms with an impressed look on her face. Aeryn stood frozen in her tracks with her mouth wide open. Morgyn had her eyes wide.

"I can't believe your cousin goes to school HERE," Morgyn said. "I don't understand how in the world her parents can afford to go here."

"She's on the rich side of my family." Shayla rolled her eyes as she said that. When she found out that Shayla, Morgyn, and Aeryn were going to Japan thanks to a scholarship here, Tina, Shayla's cousin offered to let them live in the new mansion her parents bought.

"And, she's gone." They walked inside of their new school to find Aeryn. They looked around and saw several other students walking up and down the halls and stairs wearing blue suits and yellow dresses. Since they were first-years, they figured that Aeryn had gone into her second-year class.

* * *

It took them a while to find Class 1-A. Morgyn opened the door with Shayla following her. To their delight, they found two vacant neighboring desks. They sat down and examined the students around them. Two redheaded twins immediately caught their attention. They were sitting right next to the two girls, and they were speaking to a brunette boy.

"Well, this class is pretty normal," Shayla said.

"I'm nervous…" Morgyn was quickly tapping her desk.

"We should probably ask somebody to show us around the school."

"No!" Morgyn shouted. "I don't want to talk to them."

"Very well, then. I will." Shayla tapped the brown-haired boy's shoulder.

"Umm… Can I help you?"

"My friend and I are new here. May you please show us around the school?" The boy smiled.

"Sure. You'll get the hang of getting around this place in no time. It didn't take me long when I first got here."

"Thank you." Shayla immediately scooted closed to Morgyn.

"I'm sensing a little fruit from this guy," she whispered. "Anyway, he agreed to show us around."

* * *

Aeryn gawked at all of the people in her class. She brushed down her hair quickly and looked around to see who to talk to. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small group of girls crowding around a desk. She got up and squeezed into the group. They were standing around a very handsome blonde. She felt a blush creep across her face when they made eye contact.

"Oh," he started. "You must be new here." Aeryn backed away in an instant before the boy could finish speaking. She took deep breaths and walked back towards him.

"Sorry about that!" Aeryn put on a nervous smile.

"Tamaki, we need to speak about the club for a minute." Aeryn jumped at the voice behind her. She quickly turned around and was met with a flashing pair of glasses. Petrified with fear, she slowly walked away.

"So Tamaki's his name," Aeryn said herself. "That other guy, though… He must mean business."

* * *

Shayla and Morgyn were now following the boy they met in class. Morgyn finally spoke up.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. What about you guys?"

"I'm Shayla."

"I'm Morgyn with a Y." The three students heard footsteps behind them. Morgyn suddenly found arms wrapped around her torso.

"Hey guys!" Aeryn, who was still clinging on to Morgyn, looked at Haruhi.

"Who's this guy?" Haruhi stared at Aeryn for a minute before speaking.

"I'm Haruhi."

"Okay, Aeryn. That's enough." Aeryn quickly let go of Morgyn and followed her and Shayla into wherever Haruhi was taking them. The trek was long and tiring. The three friends were relieved when Haruhi finally stopped in front of a music room.

"Oh! You play an instrument?" Aeryn asked with interest.

"No, but I do participate in a club here," Haruhi said while chuckling. He opened the door, and inside were a few familiar faces from the girls' classes. Morgyn and Shayla saw the redheaded twins, and Aeryn saw Tamaki and the black-haired boy with glasses. They didn't recognize the other two students. Shayla began eyeballing the twins.

"Fred? George? Is that you?" Shayla asked, chuckling at her remark. Tamaki opened his arms wide.

"Haruhi! I see my da-"Tamaki looked at the American girls. "Err-I see that you brought some new friends."

"Yeah. Two of them are in my class." The boy with glasses pulled out a notebook.

"They're the scholarship students from America. They're names are Shayla Fuston, Morgyn Carr, and Aeryn Proffitt. "Aeryn gasped.

"How did you know!? Are you a ninja!?"

"Honestly, Aeryn?" Morgyn exhaled and folded her arms.

"Yeah… I'm gonna sit over there." She rushed to a chair and sat down.

"They're scholarship students?" A very short boy turned to his much taller friend. "That means they're like Haru-chan! Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah." The boy with glasses looked at his watch.

"Tamaki, club hours are about to start." Tamaki had a surprised expression on his face.

"Thanks for reminding me, Kyouya. You girls can sit over there." Tamaki pointed to the table where Morgyn was sitting.

* * *

The door suddenly opened, and yellow dresses flooded the entrance.

"What the hell?" Morgyn muttered under her breath. It felt like the swarm of girls would never end. A certain girl caught Shayla's attention. She had dark brown skin and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. They suddenly made eye contact. The girl had a smile that gradually got wider and wider.

"SHAYLA!" She started charging toward her, and soon, Shayla was in a tight hug.

"Tina… Hi." Tina let go of her and began to ramble.

"I can't believe you made it here! I'm so excited for you and your friends to live with me! Speaking of your friends, what's up with their names? Seriously! "Morgan" with a Y? "Erin" with an A AND Y? Really, why would their"

"Alright! We get it!" Morgyn was clearly annoyed. Shayla glanced at her surroundings.

'_So this is what goes on at Ouran Academy. This is going to be a fun year.'_

FIN

**AN: I know the spacing's a bit weird, but you and me both are going to have to deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Misao & Temptation

**AN: I know for sure I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story. By the way, I'm not discontinuing "Two Idiots in Cross Academy". I just want this story to catch up, and then I'll do a basic rotation between stories. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

"And this is the Library…" Shayla, Morgyn, and Aeryn had just finished their first day of school, and now they were being shown around Tina's mansion by her parents, Jeffery and Julia.

"I thought you'd like this room, since you like to read and stuff," Tina said, smiling at Shayla. "I can just see you indulging into hundreds of books!" Shayla remained silent as they continued walking around the perplexing building. They were now led into a giant room with three beds perfectly aligned next to each other. One bed was dark blue with white lining, the one next to it was a deep violet with a matching satin lining, and the last one was blood-red with black lining.

"This is your bedroom," Julia said, gesturing to luxurious room. "We had it designed especially for you girls!" The three girls were taken aback by the beautiful sea-foam walls, and they were intrigued by the fountain in the corner. It had a flat screen television with the latest gaming system, and each girl had their own laptop, which were lying on a marble table in the back. Shayla was the first one to break out of her trance.

"It's amazing how you guys can memorize the rooms' locations." Jeffery let out the loudest guffaw the girls had ever heard.

"You should've seen Tina when we first moved here! I had to help her to the bathroom three times!"

"Daddy! Not in front of our guests!"

"Oh, lighten up, Tina. Besides, they're going to be living here. We might as well tell them of our little escapades." Tina exhaled and walked off to a random room in the mansion.

"We'll just let you three get comfortable. Make yourselves at home!" And with that, Jeffery and Julia left the friends alone. Morgyn immediately flopped down on the violet bed.

"I will DEFINITELY make myself at home!" Shayla and Aeryn sat down on their beds and began to unpack.

"So, what do you think of those Host Club people?" Aeryn asked, starting up a conversation as usual.

"They're alright. But, I think that Haruhi guy is gay."

"Shayla!" Shayla rolled her eyes.

"What? He acts awfully feminine…"

"If we're going to talk about gay guys, let's talk about those twins," Morgyn said, suddenly jumping into the conversation. "Did you see the way they were holding each other!? And don't get me started on what they were saying…" The night went on with them rambling the time away until they fell asleep.

* * *

"Should I ask him?" It was a new day, and the first-years were in their classes. Shayla was contemplating whether or not to ask Haruhi about his orientation. Morgyn shrugged her shoulders. Shayla scooted closer to Haruhi, who was reading a novel. As soon as she began to open her mouth, the redheaded twins, whose names were revealed to be Hikaru and Kaoru, blocked the space between Shayla and Haruhi.

"Hey, American," Hikaru said. "Since you're a new guest, let's play a game!" Shayla scooted away quicker than you can say "Which one is Hikaru".

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"What a bore." Kaoru whined.

"Umm… I'll play," Morgyn said. "What's the worst that could happen?" She lost sight of them for a minute, until they clearly reappeared in front of her.

"Which one is Hikaru?" Morgyn stared at the identical faces for the longest 30 seconds of her life, and scooted away from them like Shayla did.

"I forfeit."

* * *

On their way to the Host Club, Aeryn stopped them. Another girl was following her. She had pale skin and a black bob with a dark purple ribbon in her hair. She was looking unimpressed.

"Who's the chick?" Morgyn asked.

"This is Misao. She's in my class. Come on, say 'hello'." Misao paused before speaking.

"Hi."

"Uh… Hi." Shayla immediately walked off on her own path, leaving her friends. After a while, the other three girls followed her.

"So… You're friends with Aeryn?"

"I guess…" Morgyn had always hated these awkward conversations with new people. She decided to leave Misao alone until they reached the Host Club.

* * *

Shayla quickly evaded Tina's charge at her. Tina regained her balance and looked at Misao, whom, along with the other girls, had caught up with Shayla after her leaving.

"Who's the emo girl?"

"Who's the preppy girl?" Morgyn smirked at Misao's reply.

"I think I'm gonna like this new girl".

"This is my cousin, Tina. Tina, this is Misao. Aeryn met her in class." Tina raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. She pulled Shayla aside.

"So, we're doing this now?" Tina whispered. "She's creepy looking. I don't think she'd make a great friend, if you catch my drift."

"I can hear you!" Misao was now glaring at Tina.

"Listen, I'm not used to new people, either, but please be polite. She may be a nice person." Shayla ended the conversation and continued to head towards the Third Music Room.

* * *

"What kind of emo things do you do?"

"For the last time, I'm not emo!" In a matter of ten minutes, Misao was greatly annoyed with Tina. While she was dealing with Tina's nonsensical questions, Morgyn was witnessing their conversation, Aeryn was exploring the music room, and Shayla was conversing with the other hosts.

Shayla was now standing next to Kyouya. He was writing in a long, thin notebook. Shayla inched closer to him and attempted to peer inside the notebook. As soon as she caught a glance at the white paper inside, Kyouya shut the notebook abruptly. His glasses were flashing.

"I'm very sorry, but the contents inside of this notebook are highly confidential." Although her face didn't show it, she was slightly intimidated by his icy glare. She scurried off to another part of the room.

Bored of Misao and Tina's argument, Morgyn got up and sat down with some other girls who were speaking to Hikaru and Kaoru. She zoned out for a few minutes, until the twins did their Brotherly Love act. She scooted extra close to them. She didn't even notice how red her face was getting. She was doing her best to swallow the huge lump in her throat.

'_How far are they gonna go?'_ she thought. _'It's so weird, but hot at the same time! Aaah! I can't do this!'_ With her last thought, Morgyn collapsed on the floor, with her face red and her nose slightly bleeding. The other customers started to rapidly fan her until she came to after five minutes.

"You're so mean, Misao! How dare you speak to someone of my authority!?" Misao's pale face was now red with anger. With each second, she was resisting the urge to pick up her chair and throw it at her.

"Look, Princess! I'm sick of your stupid questions and your pretentious attitude! Why don't you take that pedestal you're always on, and shove it up your-"

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Aeryn had rounded up all of her friends to one giant door. Tamaki immediately caught sight of this.

"W-what are you doing!? You can't go in there!" Morgyn peered over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the hysterical blonde.

"Too late, dude. Bye." They ran inside of the room and locked the door from the inside. Tamaki started to tug on the door as hard as he could. After several attempts, he went to his corner where he proceeded to grow mushrooms.

"No… They'll ruin it…"

* * *

The girls' jaws dropped as they took in the glorious sight of the several cakes, muffins, fruit tarts, and other miscellaneous pastries inside of the room.

"This is dessert heaven…" Aeryn said, still mesmerized. Morgyn began to wipe drool off of the corner of her mouth. Tina started to take a step toward the neatly set and decorated treats. She grabbed a strawberry fruit tart from a porcelain saucer. She took in the heavenly scent, and took a bite out of the warm pastry. Her eyes began to grow wider as she finished off the fruit tart.

"That was the best thing I have ever tasted… Guys! Try one! Within seconds, Morgyn, Aeryn, and Misao attacked the plethora of delicacies. Shayla pushed up her glasses and frowned at her friends.

"Guys, we're probably going to get in a lot of trouble for this. Besides, knowing this school, those cakes and stuff probably cost a lot of money." Misao stopped eating and an evil smirk plastered across her face.

"Okay, but we're going to eat ALL of it. Are you sure you don't want any?"

"I don't what type of psychology trick you're trying to pull, but it's not working." Aeryn decided to join in on coaxing her to eat something.

"What? Are you chicken?" Shayla shot a dangerous glare at her friend.

"Do it!"

"Just try one!" Shayla scowled at them with her hands shaking.

"If I eat one, will you guys shut up?" They all nodded simultaneously. Shayla walked over to a piece of red velvet cake.

"This will be the only thing I'll eat." She cautiously picked up the treat and took a minuscule bite. She stared at it wide-eyed for a few seconds until she crammed the entire square in her mouth.

"Well, another won't hurt anybody, right?" It didn't take long until Shayla joined her friends in the sweet feast.

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch.

"It's been about 20 minutes." Kyouya rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a small silver key.

"Hmm… I forgot about this." He walked over to the door where the five girls vanished. He stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. The other hosts rushed inside and spotted the empty space where the desserts were and the culprits scattered across the room, clutching their stomachs.

"I won't eat for weeks." Morgyn uttered silently.

"I concur." Shayla said. The short boy, whose name was revealed to be Honey, stared at the empty room. His lips quivered.

"My… Cake…" His much taller friend, Mori, rushed to comfort him. Kyouya's eye twitched as he entered numbers into a calculator. Misao looked at the entire group.

"Is there a problem?"

"Those cakes were for Honey-senpai and customers only."

"But we're customers, aren't we? So they're for us, right?" Morgyn said, pouting. Tina had enough strength and endurance to stand up.

"No worries! My parents will pay for it!" She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and began to text her father. In a few minutes, her phone began to vibrate. Tina read the message, and as she went on, her face fell more and more. She slowly put the phone back.

"Yeah, he said that I should learn responsibility and that I should pay for it myself…" The girls scraped up as much money as they could, only to their disappointment; the total wasn't even close to how much they ate.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but look at the time! I need to leave! Bye!" Shayla sprang up and dusted herself off. She sprinted to the door, but was stopped when Mori pulled her back.

"No…" The pastries and cakes were too much for these girls. Because of those treats, they were dragged into this mess…

FIN


	3. Chapter 3:Getting Acquainted

**AN: Yeah…. That… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Let's see… What should I make?" Aeryn was flipping through a cookbook looking for something to bake. Since their little fiasco with the desserts, the girls agreed to make treats to replace the ones they have eaten. She found an attractive white cake with miscellaneous decorations. Shayla peered over her shoulder to look at the cake and read the instructions.

"Do you mind?" Aeryn asked, slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure it's not too hard to make that?" Shayla asked, completely ignoring Aeryn's question.

"It can't be different from any other cake, right?" She carefully added and mixed the ingredients. She set it in the oven and walked away to do other things.

* * *

Tina led the commoners into a big, but near-empty room. It had a polished wooden floor, various dance-themed wall decorations, and a grand piano in the corner.

"This is where I practice my ballet moves." Shayla, Morgyn, and Aeryn had identical faces of boredom.

"You could at least look impressed!" Tina said, frowning and pouting. Her expression changed immediately as realization hit her.

"Shayla! Do you remember that collaboration we did?" Shayla stood there for a minute until she remembered.

"The one from 3 years ago?"

"Yeah, that's the one! Wanna do it again, for old time's sake?" Tina rushed to get her ballet outfit before she gave Shayla a chance to answer. In a few minutes, Tina came back in a white leotard with a matching feathery tutu. Shayla walked over to the piano in the corner. Tina gestured over to where Morgyn and Aeryn could sit down and watch.

"Tina, are you ready?"

"You know it! Morgyn, Aeryn, prepare to be amazed!" Shayla sat down and began to play. Throughout the song, Tina's jumps and turns synchronized perfectly with Shayla's beats and melodies. When they finished, the two spectators clapped simultaneously. Their applause was cut short when they heard a loud beeping noise.

* * *

They jolted to the kitchen to see what the problem was. Julia was holding a fire extinguisher, and she wiped sweat from her brow.

"What happened!?" Morgyn asked. Aeryn's heart dropped in an instant.

"My cake!" She put on an oven mitt, and pulled out the blackened dessert.

"You burnt the cake…" Tina said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Tina frowned at Morgyn for her comment.

"Perhaps you should try something simpler," Shayla flipped through the pages of the cookbook until she found a recipe for some mint chocolate chip cookies. "These don't seem so hard." Tina jumped up.

"Oooh! Can I make them?" The other three didn't mind her making the cookies. And with that, Tina went to work.

* * *

"We decided to make cookies today." Tina, Shayla, Aeryn, and Morgyn each held a platter of mint chocolate chip cookies covered in saran wrap. Tamaki examined them thoroughly.

"They look good, but there's only one way to find out their true quality! Honey-senpai!"

"Yes sir!"

"Could try one of these cookies right here?" Honey walked over to Morgyn's platter. He unwrapped it and took a cookie. The girls and the Host Club stared intensely as he took a bite. Honey hesitated before answering. After a few seconds of blank staring, he had a wide smile.

"It's delicious!" The friends sighed with relief as Honey finished off the treat. They set the cookies on a table on the other side of the room. Misao walked in with a plate of brownies wrapped in tin foil.

"Uh, I hope these will contribute to paying off the debt some." Misao set the brownies next to the cookies. Tina leaned over and whispered something in Shayla's ear. Shayla narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Tina, what did we say about mocking someone's social status?" Misao's eyebrow twitched, knowing that Tina was talking about her.

"Don't listen to her," Morgyn said to Misao. "Tina did the same thing to me. Luckily she got out of that."

* * *

"Tamaki, I was thinking about curling my hair. What do you think?" The five girls were watching Tamaki charm one of the guests. Tamaki tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes.

"My princess, please don't change a thing about you. You're beautiful just the way you are."

"Tamaki, you're so sweet!" Tina, Aeryn, Morgyn, and Misao were giggling at Shayla mocking Tamaki and the guest by making various silly faces.

"This is so cheesy!" Misao whispered. Shayla took out a small notepad and a pen.

"I'm going to keep a tally on how many times he calls somebody "Princess". While Shayla did that, the other four split up.

Morgyn was back, yet again to see Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru was making his way to where his brother and the customers were. Everyone gasped when he tripped and fell.

"Ow!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed to his fallen brother's side. He held his twin gently in his arms.

"Are you alright? I hope you aren't hurt." Kaoru had a weak smile.

"I'm okay. It's probably just a scratch."

"Kaoru… I was so worried." At that moment, the Hitachiin twins engulfed each other in a tight hug. The girls let out high-pitched squeals, while the one commoner turned her head away from all the action.

'_Alright, this is getting too fluffy…'_ she thought.

Aeryn blinked a few times at the bespectacled student standing next to her. She planned to speak to everyone, but Kyouya didn't seem to pay attention to her.

"Umm…. Hello."

"Hello." Aeryn was going through all of the possible things she could say to him.

"So… Since we brought some cookies and stuff, could you show me how much we owe now?" Kyouya whipped out a calculator which seemed to materialize out of thin air. He glanced at the desserts on the table and began to enter numbers into his calculator. He showed her the device, and Aeryn kept staring at the zeroes which seemed like they'd never end.

"As you can see, you still have a long way to go." Aeryn sulked away.

"WHY!?" she said to herself.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I want to see them too, sue me." Tina and Misao were watching Honey and Mori with two other customers. Honey was chowing down on a piece of chocolate cake. The two other guests had some of the girls' cookies and brownies.

"Mitsukuni," Mori pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe Honey's chocolate-stained mouth.

"Your face is messy." Tina and Misao both felt themselves blushing at the sight. Although they hardly agree on anything, they can both say that this is adorable.

* * *

"Well, I'm going home. I have to do some chores." Haruhi grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. Shayla noticed something slip out of his backpack. Without even checking to see what it was, she grabbed the item and ran towards Haruhi who was now in the hallway.

"Wait!" Haruhi stopped to look at Shayla.

"You dropped this." she held out the item. Haruhi gasped and started blushing.

"So, I guess you know now, huh? I don't mind you finding out, but not like this…"

"What?" Shayla looked at what was in her hand. Her pupils dilated when she found out the thing that slipped out of Haruhi's backpack was a tampon.

"Oh… So, you're a-"

"Yeah." Shayla raised an eyebrow.

"But, why do you wear the boys' uniform?" Haruhi began explaining why she has to wear the uniform and how she became a host.

"You can't tell anyone, though."

"My lips are sealed." Shayla went back to the Host Club and the rest of her friends.

'_Wow. We're still in the first week, and somebody already has a secret. I like this place.'_

FIN

**AN: Do you have a favorite character so far? If so, who? **


End file.
